Shattered Reality
by Linear Kitsune
Summary: Everyone thought that Naruto lived in the pristine world. He was always happy and smiling. But what everyone thought was wrong he lives in a dark reality and wears a mask to fool everyone. How long can he keep it up? Re-uploaded for your enjoyment.


**Chapter 1: Pristine Mirror**

Title: Shattered Reality

Rating: M de to blood and the details included.

Summary: Everyone thought that Naruto lived in the pristine world. He was always happy and smiling. But what everyone thought was wrong he lives in a dark reality and wears a mask to fool everyone. How long can he keep it up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did he would not be as forgiving as he is. I would change many of the character and get rib of some of them. There are a lot of usless or one chapter characters in the manga... and anime.

Note: I originally took this story down but now I realized that it was a mistake. Even if there are problems with this it was still my first story publish on here. So re-uploaded for your enjoyment.

_Italics_- a dream or a past memory

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Today I hoped would be a normal day.

After waking up I would head for the bridge. Once there I would greet my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura would turn her head, smile sweetly and wave then she would return her attention to Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand would normally either ignore me or glare in my direction. That's how the morning greetings would go, everyday. Kakashi would show up a few hours late with a lame excuse for being late. Sakura and I would call him a liar. He shrugged it off and then would tell us our missions for the day. They were all most always D-ranked missions. I would voice my complaints but Kakashi would respond and kill my arguments. Those D-ranked mission would go okay until I messed them up that is. I don't mean to I just do; my teammates yell at me for it.

That's how the daily pattern went ever since I have become a Genin. It's only been a few months but I hope to start doing well on my missions.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, have dream to become the Hokage of Konoha. I can't let simple missions slow me down.

XOXOXOXOXO

I hear my alarm clock and I shift in my bed. I did not want to wake up and leave the warmth of my bed, but the buzzing was starting to get annoying. I silence the clock with a slap to the top of the clock. A groan escaped my lips and I get up out of bed to start my day.

I stretch before I put on my orange jumpsuit; I loved the color and I don't care what other people said about it. I leave my bedroom and walk across my apartment towards the kitchen. I know a cup of ramen with my name all over it in the kitchen. I pull out a cup of ramen from the cabinet and boil some water for it. The water boils and I pout it into the ramen.

Now, my least favorite part of having ramen; waiting for the ramen to cook. I eagerly watch it for what seems like forever. Soon several minutes pass by and it was done cooking. I chowed down on ramen.

After all of my ramen is gone, sadly, I left my house. I ran though the village ignoring the glares and some threats that were occasionally thrown in my direction. I was happy once I finally became a ninja, I had hoped that the threats and glares would stop but they never did. In fact they seemed to have gotten worse over the few months that I have been a Genin.

I ignored the villagers and kept my goofy smile on my face. I could see the bridge up ahead and I slowed down to a walk. I walked over to my two teammates. Sakura was on one end and Sasuke at the other. Sakura was too busy drooling over Sasuke to notice that I have arrived while Sasuke looked like he was sleeping standing up.

I had to wonder who sleeps while standing and I held in a laugh at my thought. I do my best not to laugh at him. "Hey there Sakura-chan," I greet her, she looked over, smiles sweetly and then goes back to her drooling.

"Sasuke-teme," I greet him as well, he gives a grunt in response and then goes back to his brooding. I felt like sighing, it was going to be a while before Kakashi would show up. I sat down on the bridge and leaned up against one of the railing posts. Overhead was several birds flying acrobatically. I watched them for a while.

Then with a cloud of smoke Kakashi showed up, "Sorry I'm late there was…" he never got to finish his lame excuse for the day.

"LAIR!" both Sakura and I yelled at him. Sasuke opened his eyes at that time and gave Kakashi a nice glare. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and then pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"We have several D-ranked missions today, so I think we should get started," he said with a smile, well not really a smile his mask had hid it but from the creases in it you could tell he was smiling. I grumbled under my breath, there was no point in arguing today about missions. He nodded and then led us to out first job of the day.

It was close to the bridge so it was a short walk away. Outside was a stocky old lady; she looked like she was in her early fifties. Didn't see why we would have to do some meaningless work for her, she still looked capable of doing most work.

"You must be the ninjas I hired for today," she said in a gruff voice, "You are not what I expected. Those three look like scrawny little brats," she spat in our direction. No I don't think I'll like this woman. I could tell that she was getting on both Sasuke and Sakura's nerves they just didn't voice their opinion.

I on the other hand spoke for both of them, "What do you mean little brats, huh?" I yelled back at her, I was about to take a few steps forward but Kakashi stopped me.

"Naruto you can't beat up the client, haven't I told you that," he whispered to me, then he turned to the old lady, "They may look like that right now but I think they will be able to get the job done for you," he tried to reassure her.

She grunted in agreement and then rolled her eyes, "I'll show them to their mission," she said sarcastically as she waved us to the back of the house. The three of us followed her to the backside of her house. Although the front looked like a normal place the back was not your typical back yard.

"You three will be weeding all of my gardens, that includes the flowerbeds, vegetable and herb gardens too," she then pointed to the green houses in the corner, "One of you will need to do that at well."

After she said that she turned to leave and then turned back to us, "Oh, and don't pulled up any of my plants that are not weeds if you do," she cracked her knuckles and an evil grin was present on her face. No I really don't like this lady, she is scary.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll do the job correctly," Sakura jumped in and she spoke nervously. The lady nodded her head and then went back to the front side of the house, probably to bug Kakashi about how lame of ninjas we are. I chuckled to myself about that last thought.

We all sighed in relief once we were sure she was gone, even Sasuke did too; it was obvious that we all didn't like that woman. Sakura turned to look at me, "Naruto you better not screw this mission up," she threatened me. Great not only did I have the old lady to worry about but now Sakura as well, great.

We split up the work, Sasuke went to do the vegetable beds and herds as well, Sakura went into the green house and I was stuck with the flowerbeds. At least I got the easiest one, it should be pretty easy to find the weeds in here, I just have to look for the one's that aren't flowers is all.

I looked over at the beds and realized that I couldn't tell which one was what, I started to panic.

I spent a very long time looking at each plant to be sure that they were a weed and not a flower before I pulled it out of the ground. I had not gotten very far.

"This is taking forever, I need to speed this up," I said aloud to myself, then I got a great idea and made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," I said and several shadow clones appeared out of the smoke. I told them what to do and in a matter of minutes we were done.

Sasuke and Sakura finished around that time as well. "Hey Naruto, you finished right?" she asked me. I gave her a huge grin that could split my face in two. She understood that that was a yes. The three of us walked back to the front of the house. Kakashi was no were sight. But the old lady had fallen asleep in a lawn chair and was snoring, fairly loud too.

Sakura moved to wake her but Kakashi poofed in and grabbed her hand. "I think it's best that we let her sleep," he said with a grin.

"Okay," she said in a shaky voice. Kakashi led us out of her yard and back onto the road. We were heading back to the bridge to have a discussion about our next mission for the day.

I felt great; today I hadn't messed up the mission. I could tell that Sasuke and Sakura were pleased with how I had done on the mission. I had a huge grin plastered on my face and I crossed my arms behind my head as we walked away. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, like when something is about to happen or something is wrong. I looked around; I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

We had gotten about ten minutes away from her house when we heard the loud cry of a woman and the ground started to shake. We looked back, it was the old lady, she was running towards us and she looked pissed.

"You little snot nosed brat," she had directed the yelling at me. It had gone on like that for several minutes; apparently I had pulled up several very expensive flowers by accident. Kakashi had to tell her that her money would be refunded and then he apologized over and over until the lady calmed down.

My teammates were already glaring at me and waited until the lady left to have their revenge on me. I dreaded what would happen. The old lady before she left turned to me, "I don't ever want to see you again around my house," that was the nice part about what she said, she leaned in closer and whispered the next part, "Only a filthy demon like you would do this, next time I see you. I'll kill you where you stand," she then turned and left.

I balled my hands into a fist as she walked away they started to turn white and my nails dug into my hand. Blood started to flow out of the cuts. I felt like crying but I didn't I just stood there and waited for the lady to disappear from my sights.

Kakashi looked at me, with his eyebrow raised. He said nothing, though I am sure he had heard what she said. He just wanted me to tell him, I was never going to do that. I don't need his help.

It was a little while later that my teammates punished me for my screw up. Sakura called me a screw up punched me in the face; Sasuke sent some nasty insults my way. It wasn't to bad really. We arrived at the bridge a few minutes later.

Kakashi turned to look at us after leaning against the railing, "Well, looks like that mission was a failure. We'll just have to do better on this next mission, neh?" he said to us. The two of them grumbled a response and I just looked at him.

"I'll make it up, to you guys. You hear me," I whispered. They didn't hear it. I looked up at them. They were to busy talking to hear me.

"Our next mission is to pick up trash out of the Shiro-Kiba River," he said reading one of the missions, "That sounds easy enough right?" he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"As long at the dobe doesn't mess that up too," Sasuke spat at me.

"What was the teme?" I replied, I was still angry and maybe hitting the teme would make me feel better.

Kakashi stepped in and stopped the fight, "Alright you two. We aren't here to fight each other. Lets just get this mission done," he told us in a demeaning way. I pouted and Sasuke glared but we both agreed to it.

"Good, now lets get going" he said to us. I was starting to think Kakashi was taking something, he was way to happy.

He then led us to the nearby river. There were a few plastic trash bags and some poles, used to pick up trash waiting for us.

We looked at him, "Well, get going!" he said forcefully. I was the first one to pick up a trash bag and then a pole. I walked over to the river it was flowing gently. I stepped in the water and it was freezing; I felt myself shiver. Sakura and teme followed after me. Kakashi jumped up into a tree to watch us, and then he pulled out his orange book and began to read.

'Pervert,' was all I could think once he did that. The cleaning went well, I didn't screw anything up, so it was the first completed mission that we had done in a while. Everyone was happy; we went to the tower and reported that the mission was complete and that our first one was a failure. It was a pretty good day for team seven, in my opinion.

Kakashi told us that we could go for the day; he still had one mission for us to do but thought it was best to save it for tomorrow. I jumped for joy at this news. Then the typical thing happened after we completed a mission.

XOXOXOXOXO

Once that we would complete a mission it was pretty predictable what would happen afterward. Sakura would start following after Sasuke and bug him. He would eventually glare at her and ask what she wanted. He already knew what it was but he had to humor her. She would ask for a date, and she would get a no in response. Sasuke would leave and Sakura would be standing in the street with a gloomy expression on her face.

I would try to comfort her by offering to go with her on a date or out to lunch. I would get a punch in the face as a response. She would storm off home and I would limp towards Ichiraku ramen stand. After having several bowls of ramen I would leave. From there a number of things could happen. I could go train, play with Konohamaru and his friends or just go home.

XOXOXOXOXO

We, Team 7 that is, left the tower with our wallets a little bigger but I don't think Sasuke or Sakura really cared about that. Sasuke always got an allowance from his clan's account. While Sakura had working civilian parents, they didn't have to worry about money like me.

Sakura walked over to the teme, "Hey… umm.. Sasuke," she started. Sasuke looked over at her, he already knew what was coming but he humored her anyway. "I was… umm…wondering if… youwouldliketogoonadatewithme!" she said not taking a breath while she said it. She had looked down at the ground after asking him that, from my angle I could see a blush on her face.

Sasuke looked like he could almost laugh at her, but instead, "No, Sakura, I will not," was all he said before he walked off leaving Sakura and me behind at the tower. She hadn't moved from where she stood.

She had been rejected before but I still always felt like cheering her up, "Hey Sakura?" I asked her. She looked over at me; her eyes were no longer as bright and cheerful as they had been. , "You could go with me and we could get some ramen together. It's not a date just two teammate…" she cut me off with a punch to the face.

"Baka, Naruto!" was all she said as she stomped down the road to her house. Now I was all-alone on the street, I sighed. I try to cheer her up and I get a punch in the face, girls are very weird.

"Girls are weird," I said to myself. I stood up and then walked calmly over the Ichiraku to get some ramen. As I walked over there I could hear my stomach growling for ramen.

"Just wait a little longer and we'll be there soon," I told my stomach. Talking to one's stomach doesn't make you crazy right? I shook my head and continued on my way.

I could smell the ramen a mile away; it just made me even hungrier for it. I sat down on one of the chairs and I immediately had a hot bowl of Ramen placed in front of me. I looked up and smiled, "Thanks old man, you always know what I like," I smiled to him.

"I have to take care of my best customer," he replied back smiling. His daughter was already making another batch; they knew me like I was part of their family. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me and then a started eating. Ayame and Teuchi were some of the few people in the village that I trusted. They had always given me ramen even when I was younger and couldn't pay them.

It was about ten bowls of Ramen later that I was finally full. I paid and then left the ramen stand, waving behind me. I then walked around Konoha for a bit, I didn't realize where I was going but I ended up at the top of the Hokage monument. I didn't notice however that there was a square rock following me all the way.

I sat down on the grass and looked out at the view, Konoha looked so beautiful from up here, I wished the people were nicer though. My thoughts wandered and soon I heard some snickering from behind me. I turn to look and I see a square rock.

Konohamaru, you should know rocks aren't square. I ignore it at first to see what they would do to me. There was a loud crack behind me; I turned to see a huge plume of smoke and fire coming from firecrackers. They started to say something but I bet them to it.

"Hey there Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi," I said with no emotion. They all fell to the ground as I had ruined their entrance.

"You're a sharp one boss," Konohamaru said.

"That's why you're our boss," Udon added. Moegi nodded at their statements.

I laughed at them, "Well it might help is you didn't have a square rock. I mean how many rock are there that are completely square," I told the trio known as the Konohamaru Ninja Squad.

"That's true but," Moegi started and then Konohamaru jumped in.

"Hey boss, can you play ninja with us today?" he asked. He seemed very excited to play with me today. There was no way I could turn him down.

"I guess I have too," I said sarcastically. The thought of a ninja playing ninja is just downright funny. I had to wonder what Sakura-chan would think of this. She would insult more then likely.

"YAY!" the trio shouted and began to talk about what we would play today. The talked amongst themselves for several minutes before they can up with a game and turned to face me.

Today I would be playing the bad guys. I had used my Shadow Clone Jutsu to make several bad guys and then had them transform into evil looking bad guys. My first evil deed was to kidnap Princess Moegi and take her back to my lair.

It was several hours later that we finished our game. Konohamaru and Udon had successfully rescued Moegi from my evil clutches. They left after bidding me goodbye. I had a good time with them. They are the only kids I have really ever played with that didn't have their parents take them away from me.

I didn't leave the top of the Hokage monument after they left. I did some training, just basic conditioning and then stretched for a while. I looked up at the sky; it was almost dark as the sky was filled with a splash of colors. I watched the sun set and then walked on home.

I repeated my meal that I had for breakfast, and I had the same results. I washed up and changed into my sleeping clothes. The sun was gone from the sky now and the moon was high in the sky. I climbed over my bed to the window and looked at the moon before I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

That's what I had hoped would happen but today just isn't my lucky day. I guess that the world just decided to pick on me today, and last night as well.

What this day was is know at a mirror. It reflected only what I wanted others to see; the pure and happy person that I wanted to be. The normal person that I tried to portray for everyone to see. It was just a mask I wore but I didn't feel like pretending today. There is no point in complaining or crying but sometimes it helps me get through the day.

What my real life is like is a window, a broken window and you just happen to be looking in. Don't slit you throat on the glass as you watch; I don't feel like cleaning up blood at the moment much less the body you would leave behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 2: Broken Window**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That day was my dream. Oh, how I hoped that this day would go just like my dream. I knew that it wouldn't though. I could normally fool everyone with my mask but since last night, I could feel it was beginning to crack. It would soon shatter into a million pieces, like glass. I hoped that my team would notice the change.

XOXOXOXOXO

I heard my alarm go off in the morning but the sad part was that I hadn't been sleeping to begin with. I couldn't not after what they had done to me last night. I am very lucky that I have him; he is my savior and at the same time he is my curse. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling of the room. The alarm clock continued to buzz in the background as my thoughts wandered back to the previous night.

_I had just finished eating my dinner; I had ramen again, that's when it happened. I was walking back into my bedroom to wash up and change for the night. I could feel something was wrong, I felt a pit form in my stomach. My heart stared to race, and my breathing picked up and I could feel cold sweat drop run down the side of my face._

_It happened so fast. I can hardly remember what had happened at that moment. I turned to look out my window; the sweat drop fell to the ground silently. What I normally would have seen out my window was gone there was a large metallic cloud of items coming towards me. A barrage of kunai and shuriken shattered my window and were coming strait at me. I froze. Some of the projectiles missed me but many had impaled my skin. I didn't move. I could hear a menacing laughter outside the window._

_The figure, who ever it was, moved to come inside my apartment. I couldn't move, the kunai and shuriken had pinned me to the wall. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Frantically, I pulled my arms loose. My clothing and skin ripping as I pulled my arms free. I felt my throat and my eyes widened at what I felt._

_There were two kunai lodged deep within my throat, I was surprised that I could still breath but then I remembered. Kyuubi. There was no way he would let me die in this manner. He had started to heal my wounds. The person walked across my floor, then I realized there were more then one of them. My vision became hazy from the loss of blood._

_I could count about five different shadows the stood around me; my vision was so hazy that I couldn't see their face. Just the outline of their bodies was all that I could see. I could feel his presence at the back of my mind. He wanted out, he wanted revenge, and he wanted blood, badly. I agreed to let him out only to kill the one's who attacked me and no one else. He agreed._

_That's when I forgot, my body, what I could feel of it, was numb. It was like floating in nothingness for the longest time. I could feel that he was done; he pushed me back out of the real world. The pain hit my like a two-ton train. I fell to my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach. It was a waste of ramen in my opinion._

_It took a few minutes for my eyes to re-adjust to the darkness in the room. I could see the outlines of the dead bodies. It didn't faze me though, I was used to death. My vision became clearer and I looked around. It seems that to of the people had tried to escape but they impaled themselves on the broken glass at they tried to flee though Kyuubi could have done that too. The other three were of the ground. Their bodies had been slashed my claws and the throats torn out._

_I looked down at my hands. They were stained blood red. I could feel blood and skin under my nails. I walked into my bathroom to look in the mirror. My hair was drenched with their blood. It was no longer spiky blonde it was blood red and flat against my face. It seems that he had bitten a few of them as my mouth and face were covered in it. I really hoped that he hadn't swallowed any of their flesh. I would not like to be a cannibal. My once orange jumpsuit was now red and slashed. It was useless now I would have to throw it away._

_I heard a gasp come from the other room and I panicked. What if one of them had survived. I rushed out into the bedroom. It was an Anbu. I felt myself tense but then I recognized the mask. It was Raven. He had helped protect me when I was little from the villagers. I could hear myself sigh. Raven looked over at me, then at the bodies. He said nothing but began to dispose of the bodies._

_There was no doubt that someone had felt Kyuubi's charka and sent an Anbu to check up on me. The old man would understand what happen here. For all I know he could have been watching. I shivered at the thought._

_Raven quickly disposed of their bodies and then left, no doubt to report back to the Hokage. I would get an earful from him tomorrow about tonight's events. I walked back into the bathroom. I would have to scrub my skin to get all of the blood to come off._

_The water pelted my body as it fell from the head of the shower. The temperature was as hot as I could get it; my skin began to blister in some parts. I didn't really care I just wanted their blood off of me. I scrubbed intensely for twenty minutes until my skin was blood free._

_I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and walked across my room to the dresser and pulled out some fresh, clean clothing. I slipped the t-shirt over my head and pulled up a pair of boxer shorts. I threw the now wet towel into the laundry basket in the corner of my room._

_I carefully walked over to my bed, avoiding any blood or glass that was still there. It was too late to clean it up. I checked the bed for broken glass. Thankfully I found none and lay down. I could feel the cool breeze enter though the broken window. Konoha was a silent city at night; I could hear almost nothing outside._

_I lay in my bed for hours, just staring at the white ceiling above me. I hadn't slept all night_.

The alarm clock was still buzzing in the background before I silenced it. I looked at the time; the alarm had been going off for several minutes. I am surprised that no one was pounding at my door, screaming at me about the racket I was making. Then I remembered that I didn't have neighbors. The sun was up and it's light streamed through my window. I looked over at the floor. Three bloodstains from last night; it was going to take me a while to clean this all up. I turned back to the window.

There was some there as well be most of the blood happened to be on the outside of the building. Raven had removed that already. I moved to sit up in bed; I didn't feel like meeting my team today. I sighed; I knew I would have to though.

My morning routine didn't change from the previous day. I pull out a cup of ramen from the cabinet and boil some water for it. The water boiled after a few minutes and I poured it into the ramen. Ramen was all that I could afford. It was cheap and provided enough calories for my body to run on. If it were up to me I wouldn't eat it for every meal.

After several minutes passed the ramen was cooked. I slurped up the noodles and soon they were gone leaving the broth behind. I picked up the cup at drank that too. After disposing of the cup I went back into my room to change into my jumpsuit and then I left.

Today I walked though the village with my head towards the ground. I didn't feel like smiling or acting goofy today. I was minding my own business when I heard a shout from behind me. I didn't turn to look at them. The yelling got louder and then I felt a glass bottle shatter against the back of my head. I heard laughter from a group of people behind me. The group of people that had been yelling at me obviously didn't like it that I wasn't paying attention to them. Having a bottle shatter across the back of my head was to teach me a lesson.

I turned towards them; they were walking towards me. I decided that instead of fighting now would be a good time to flee. So I did. I headed for the forest. I could loose them in there.

It was some time later that I stopped at looked behind me. There was no one there. At least they know when to give up. I was close to the bridge by now so I casually walked the rest of the way there.

I looked up ahead to the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura were already there. I decided against calling to the as I did every day. Instead I walked up to the bridge and sat down on the grass next to it. I looked over at both of them. They hadn't seen me. I smiled to myself. I wonder how long it will take them to notice me. I smile appeared on my face. I sat down on the grass and leaned up against the post of the bridge. I fell asleep finally.

XOXOXOXOXO

I arrived early to the bridge. I was hoping to beat my Sasuke-kun there. But like any day he was first.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," I greeted him in my nicest voice. I hope he talks to me today. Sasuke looked over and I thought for sure this time that we would finally have a nice conversation. He nodded then went back to leaning on the railing with his eyes closed.

Sasuke-kun is so cool. There's no way I can let Ino-pig have him. Those were the thoughts going through my mind at the time. I felt a gentle breeze blow through. I smelled it and it oddly was carrying Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke smells nice today. Maybe I should compliment him about it. No that would just creep him out. I just need to act cool and just be normal. I sighed quietly to myself. I waited patiently for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to show up.

I let my mind wander for a bit.

XOXOXOXOXO

My day started just like any other day. I woke up, ate breakfast and then walked to the bridge to me my idiotic teammates and my lazy sensei. I don't see why that I was put on such a lame team. It doesn't matter soon I'll be strong enough to be placed on a new team.

Whenever I walked through the village, the villagers would stop, wave, and smile at me. They treated me like…I don't know how to describe it. It was just odd. I grew to ignore these greetings. I ignored most of the village, especially the girls that were around me age. I looked behind me; it was a habit that I have ever since they formed a Sasuke fan club. They were like stalkers.

I quickened my pace to get to the bridge. I saw it was up ahead. No one was there; I was the first one to arrive every day. I leaned against the railing and closed my eyes. I was attempting to get some sleep but I didn't.

Sakura's voice woke me up. I internally groaned. I didn't want to talk to her; she was one of those annoying girls in the fan club.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," she greeted me with a fake-nice voice. I turned to look at her. She was dying to talk to me. I grinned at this. Then I just nodded back and went back to trying to sleep. I opened one of my eyes just barely. I wanted to see the crushed look on her face.

It was priceless. I would have to laugh about it later though.

XOXOXOXOXO

I woke up early and went to the memorial stone. I never plan to spend a lot of time there but I do. I just can't forgive myself. I'm always reminding myself about their deaths. Some of them were my fault and some I could have done nothing about it. But I still should have tried harder and maybe some of them wouldn't have died.

I felt the memorial stone hours later. I watched my team from a nearby tree. I noticed that Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice Naruto had arrived. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Those two are entirely self-centered it's almost painful to watch. I decided that now would be a good time to make my entrance. I had to come up with a lie though. I didn't have one.

"Oh well, it's not like they let me finish them anyway," I said to myself before I jumped from the tree.

With a loud bang and some smoke I made my entrance. I was standing on the top of a post between Sakura and Sasuke. I crouched down to their level.

Sakura jumped at least ten feet in the air and Sasuke did his best to hide it but he flinched as well. I flashed my traditional smile at them. I got two glares in response.

"Hi there guys. Sorry I'm late, I had to help…"I was cut off before I could finish.

"LAIR!" Sakura yelled at me. It was odd not to have Naruto right next to her yelling at me as well. After all he deserved to yell at me. I shrugged off her yell and jumped off the post.

"We have several D-ranked missions today, so I think we should get started," I said with a smile. Both of them got confused looks on their faces.

"But sensei, Naruto's not here," Sakura pointed out in a snobby-know-it-all voice.

"The dobe probably slept in. He's later then you are," Sasuke added.

"Well, that why you two are going to start the mission and I'll go pick up Naruto. Okay?" I asked them. I found it odd that they still didn't notice he was there. He was wearing bright orange, who could not notice him? His two teammates, a love obsessed banshee and a depressed avenger.

I pulled out a paper from my vest and handed it to Sakura. I watched the two of them leave and I waved as they left. Once they were out of sight I turned to look at Naruto.

"Looks like he fell asleep," I said to myself walking over to him. I knelt down in front of him and reach for his shoulder to wake him up.

XOXOXOXOXO

_It was dark. It was cold. It was wet. I blinked. It took my eyes a while to adjust to where I was. I must be dreaming was what I thought. I looked around and I noticed that I had been here before. It was my mind. I was in the sewer._

_I had to wonder what he wants. He wouldn't call me into this place for no reason. Then again he is a demon. They do things for no reason sometimes. I might just be to make fun of me for last night._

_I began to walk. I knew which way it was to him but I went the opposite way. The water got deeper the farther away I got from his prison. I had to wonder if that because he didn't like water. I laughed at this though; the almighty Kyuubi, king of the tailed beasts, is afraid of water, ha!_

_Soon I was swimming in the water. I didn't know were I was going I just wanted to get away from him. Also by avoiding him it would probably tick him off. Maybe then he won't bug me for a while. I knew that logic would be false._

_I heard a splash. I stopped in the water. There shouldn't be anything else in here it was just Kyuubi and I. I heard the splash again but this time it was much louder like whatever it was, was right behind me. I could feel warm air of the back of my neck. It was right behind me._

_I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to know what was behind me. I just tried to be as still in the water as I could. It lunged at me. I turned and pulled out a kunai and held it to the creature's neck. I grabbed its leg and I could see that my nails were now like claws. It started bleeding._

_The creature was a wolf, a silver one._

XOXOXOXOXO

I could feel that I was grabbing something, or should I saw someone. I could feel something warm on my hands. It was blood. The kunai was in my hand and it was pressed up against something. I looked up at who it was. Crap!

XOXOXOXOXO

That was not what I was expecting. I had just barely touched Naruto and I see him completely flip out. I don't even see him move until I feel a kunai on my throat and a hand on my wrist.

I looked at him. His eyes were hazed over but they were red with slits. He growled at me. I could see his nails grow longer. I tried to pull away from him but he held me still. His nails dug deeper into my skin.

This was not Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXO

I looked up at Kakashi; I saw the shocked expression on his face. I looked down immediately. I didn't want to see the hate in his eyes. He was one of the few people who treated me like a normal person, though the Naruto he knew was a goof ball. He still treated me the same.

"Naruto?" he asked. His voice sounded concerned. He must have been faking it. "Is something wro…" I didn't let him finish.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. I withdrew the kunai and let go of his wrist. I stood up and turned away from him.

"We should get going Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and Sasuke will wonder where I am," I said coldly. I heard him sigh as he got up. He walked ahead of me and motioned for me to follow him.

The walk over had been entirely awkward. In fact there was an eerie silence between the two of us. I was glad when we arrived at our destination. It was a civilians house, outside was a stocky old lady; she looked like she was in her early fifties. She had been sitting in a lawn chair reading a book when we walked up. She got up and greeted us.

Sasuke and Sakura had already started the mission in the back. Before I left to join them the lady said, in a heavy accent, something to Kakashi about me and my teammates, "Are you sure that these kids are good. They seem like little brats to me. That one," she was referring to me at this point," looks like the black sheep of the group."

I left before I could hear Kakashi's response, he would have tried to reassure her about us but I knew that he would secretly agree with her. Considering what I did earlier I don't see why he would not.

Although the front looked like a normal place the back was not your typical back yard. There were lots of plants back here and they looked neglected too. They were dying, and the weeds around them were not helping either. I sighed; this might take a while to weed all of these.

I saw Sasuke over by the vegetables and I assumed that Sakura was in the greenhouse in the corner. I guess that leaves me to weed the flowerbeds. I looked at them. It was going to be a piece of cake to separate the weeds from the flowers. I started to weed.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was humid in here and it was ruining my hair. I was getting frustrated. I was incredibly annoyed at this point. I was sweaty too; I bet I smell bad too. This isn't good. I don't want to look or smell bad in front of Sasuke. What would he think of me then? I didn't want to think about it. I wiped the sweat from my brow. I was sick of gardening. I don't see how Ino-pig likes flowers or plants. They are so hard to take care of.

I quickly pulled out the rest of the weeds. I knew that I had missed a few but I didn't care anymore. I huffed and stormed out of the green house. I looked around the old hag's backyard. I didn't see Sasuke but all the beds were weeded already so he must have done them by himself. That's my Sasuke-kun. Amazing as ever.

I walked around to the front of the house. If was much cooler out here and I hope that soon that the sweat would dry.

XOXOXOXOXO

I noticed that Naruto arrived late to the mission. He didn't say anything to me; he didn't even look at me. There was no smile on his face; he just went straight to work. I had to wonder what Kakashi said to him to make him seems so, well like me in a way. It irked me. I did my best not to watch him as he weeded.

I finally started focusing on my work. It was a while later that I was finished. I looked up; there was no orange blob in sight.

"Were did the dobe go?" I asked myself. I was finished so I went to the front of the house. Kakashi was gone but the old lady was sitting in a lawn chair reading a book. She looked over at me.

"Did you finish?" she asked in a thick accent. It was obvious that she wasn't from Konoha originally. Probably immigrated to Konoha. No wonder she treated me like a normal person. Not like the rest of the village.

"Yes I am done. My teammate is still weeding the green house. Did you see where Naruto and our sensei went to?" I asked her. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"The orange-one finished early and the one-eyed one gave him another mission while you two finished up. He said he would be back soon," she replied. She went back to reading her book. She seemed interested in it. Not so much in us though.

It was at that moment that Sakura rounded the corner, she called to me, "Sasuke-kun," she then ran over to my side and gave a fake smile. I thought for sure she would have hugged me, she always did. "Sasuke-kun did you finish weeding all those beds by yourself?" she asked me.

She hadn't seen Naruto apparently. She only has eyes for me apparently, I shivered at the though. "No, Naruto finished the flower beds before I did and he left," I informed her. When I had said that Naruto had weeded the flowerbeds the lady stormed back into the back yard.

She came back a few minutes later after thoroughly looking at all the gardens. "I'm impressed. The orange, one did better than you two; who knew that he was good a gardening," she told us. She also mentioned that the other two gardens still had weeds and that we needed to get back there and fix them.

We did fix them; it didn't take long us long though. When we were finished, this time around Kakashi was waiting for us. Naruto was there too. He was drenched like he had just been in a river. He didn't have a goofy smile on his face. He was looking at the ground.

After we said goodbye to the lady we left and headed back to the bridge. Sakura was clinging to my side. Naruto was behind me. Kakashi was in front of us.

It was silent as we walked back to the bridge, I broke that silence, "Naruto," I said, he didn't look at me he just continued to not make eye contact, "I never knew you could not screw up weeding a garden," I saw that he visibly flinched at that, I continued, "If I recall correctly you messed up a mission we had like this before…I have to wonder were you fak…"I didn't get to finish. Naruto had silenced me with a swift kick in the face and a punch to the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of me. I was also on the ground by that time. I didn't even see it coming. Sakura stopped to help me.

"Why did you do that Naruto?" she screamed at him. He said nothing. "Well!" she said again placing her hands on her hips.

"Leave him alone Sakura," she looked over at me with confusion, "If the dobe doesn't want to talk then just let it go," I told her. Kakashi had been watching us. He smiled and then we continued walk to walk. It was silent again. A quiet Naruto was starting to creep me out. It was never this quiet before.

I looked at Kakashi. He was acting normal like nothing was wrong. I had to wonder how a ninja like him could be so lazy, he pulled out his orange book and began reading, and a pervert at the same time. I glared at the back of his head.

I wonder if Sakura knows it's a perverted book? Probably not, I know she hates perverts. She doesn't know that our sensei is one.

XOXOXOXOXO

It wasn't long before that we were back at the bridge. I was glad that after I attacked Sasuke he stopped asking questions. He even defended me from a nosy Sakura. He could tell something was off about me today. I just wished for this day to be over and then I could go back to the safety of my home. I wanted to get away from all of these people and their judging eyes.

"That mission was a success," he smiled at us proudly," and the mission I sent Naruto on was also a success. We only have one more mission for the day," he pulled out a red paper from his vest. I cringed; I also noticed that Sasuke and Sakura did too.

We all knew what mission was on that paper. "You all know the drill," he said holding out headsets for us to wear. I took mine and put it on.

"Where's the target," my voice came out colder then I had expected.

"She's about 3 kilometers north from here," he replied, "So you better start running if you guys want to catch her," he added in a creepy tone. We got the message and took off running.

Tora the cat, I could personally see why she always ran away. But she made capture a pain in the butt. That lady was crazy though. I would do the same thing if I were her. We were closing in on the target.

Sakura's voice came over the speaker, "I'm 10 meters from the target," she said.

"I'm 6 meters from the target," Sasuke said.

"I'm 2 meters from the target," I said. I was the closest. I knew I would be the one to capture her. Oh joy, my face was going to be clawed to death. I hate this cat.

"Naruto, do it now," Kakashi said. I jumped from my hiding spot. I land directly on target and grabbed Tora. I knew what was coming next. She hissed at me and then dug her nails into my face, my skin was still tender from last night but I sucked it up.

"Kakashi, we have captured the target," Sakura reported. Sasuke was next to me. I knew he wouldn't want to hold her and Sakura never got to involved in a mission. I was stuck with Tora, great.

"Good, bring her back to the tower. Mission complete," he said.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was glad when we arrived at the tower with Tora. It was getting painful to watch her claw at Naruto. By now he would have been writhing in pain or complaining. It was odd to see him not.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tora stopped clawing at me when we stepped into the room. I saw the Fire Lord's wife in the room. I laughed; the cat knew what was coming. The Fire country Lord's wife rushed over to us, she held her arms out. I held out Tora for her.

"Oh my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried," she said after grabbing the cat. She was hugging the cat to death almost. That sight was worth seeing. The lady paid the village and left the room with a over pampered Tora.

"Now Team Seven," the Hokage's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Report on how your missions went today."

'All three missions were a success, Hokage-sama," Kakashi reported. I heard a few whispers from the ninja that were in the room. It was rare for us to complete a mission let alone three in one day.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this, "In that case, Team Seven is dismissed for the day," he told us. Sakura celebrated and Sasuke had a smile on his face. My team started to celebrate but wasn't. I was waiting for him to call me back. I moved towards the door.

"Naruto," his voice stopped the celebrating, "Could you stay? I need to speak with you in my office," his voice was serious. It was never like that, even when I pulled a nasty prank. He was going to yell at me for last night.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," I said respectfully. I never talked to him like this unless the situation called for it.

"What did Naruto do?" it was Sasuke's voice. Why did you ask that Sasuke? Just leave already, I don't want you to know.

"Sasuke, don't," I started but the Hokage's voice was louder then mine.

"He pulled a pretty harsh prank last night on some villagers. A lot of them are upset about it. I need to speak with him about that. Is that okay Sasuke?" the Hokage lied.

Sasuke caught the seriousness in his voice, he nodded and then my teammates left me. The Hokage walked me to his office. He closed the door behind us. I sat in one of the chairs and he stood by the window.

XOXOXOXOXO

I had to wonder what prank Naruto had pulled to make the Hokage that angry with him. He looked furious and what begged me even more was that Naruto knew he was going to be. The Hokage and Kakashi had dismissed Sakura and I. The three of us walked out of the tower. I could feel Sakura's eye on me.

I knew what she was going to ask me as soon as Kakashi was gone. It was incredibly predictable; it's what happened after every mission we completed. I still found it odd that she didn't ask when we failed a mission.

Kakashi walked in front of us and when we were at the door he opened it for us. We walked out; I heard some other footsteps behind us. A person, walked up to Kakashi, "Hatake-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you," the said and then turned at left us.

"Well, looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Team 7 you are dismissed for the day," Kakashi said before he vanished. I think he just does that to show off.

Sakura looked over at me there was a blush on her face. Oh crap, I knew what she was going to say.

"Hey… umm… Sasuke," she started. I looked over at her, I already knew what was coming but I had to humor her anyway. "I was… umm…wondering if… youwouldliketogoonadatewithme!" she said not taking a breath while she said it. She had looked down at the ground after asking me that. She was the typical fan girl.

I looked over at her, I could almost laugh at her, but instead I held it in, "No, Sakura, I will not," was all I told her before I walked off leaving Sakura and behind me at the tower. I looked back. She hadn't moved from where she stood.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was right when I though the Hokage would be angry with me. I also did get a long talk about not killing the villagers and also not to trust a demon. He knew I let Kyuubi take over, he had been watching the entire time. He didn't intervene himself but sent Raven to take care of the villagers but I killed them before he got there. I left his office in a foul mood. I bumped into the person who walked by me on their way to see him.

I didn't know it was Kakashi though. I walked out of the tower. Sasuke and Sakura were already gone I just kept walking. I felt my stomach growl. Walked calmly in the direction of Ichiraku to get some ramen.

I didn't get very far before I heard a yell from behind me. I turned to look, it was Konohamaru, and he was running towards me at full speed. He slides and stopped right in front of me.

"Hey there boss," he said cheerfully to me. I couldn't help but smile. Him and his friends were the only ones that could make me forget about all the things that had gone wrong. It was only while I played with them that I felt normal.

"Hi Konohamaru, where are Udon and Moegi?" I asked him. It was rare not to see all three of them together.

"They had some chores to do at home but I didn't," he smiled again at me.

I nodded and them my stomach growled again reminding me that it was hungry, "Are you hungry. I was going to go and get some ramen. Did you want to tag along?" I knew that he wouldn't refuse.

"Of course I'll come with you boss," he replied bouncing with excitement.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto nodded and then I heard his stomach growl, "Are you hungry. I was going to go and get some ramen. Did you want to tag along," he asked me. There was no way I could refuse that offer.

"Of course I'll come with you boss," I replied bouncing with excitement. Naruto and I walked quietly though the streets. What I had told him earlier was still bugging me; I didn't like to lie to him.

_It was during a break at school, Moegi and Udon had asked me if that we were going to play after school._

"_Sorry guys not today, I have important things to take care of after school," I told the two of them. The looks on their faces said that they could tell I was lying._

"_Liar! You just want to try and overthrow the Hokage again," Moegi yelled at me._

"_You caught me Moegi," I lied to her, "When did you become so smart?" I asked her trying to get off the subject._

_She humped and didn't reply to that, "Konohamaru why can't we help you?" Udon asked._

"_If we did over throw him who would be the next Hokage. I have never heard of having three at the same time," I replied._

"_Oh," both of them said. They dropped the subject and shortly after Iruka called us back to class._

The real reason why I didn't want to play with them was because of what I saw this morning. Why would the villagers be so angry with Naruto? I didn't understand but he did obviously. He didn't fight back either it was not like him to act like that.

_I had been walking to school and today I took a shortcut though the north side of Konoha. My parents told me never to go that way, it was were the criminals, drunks, thieves and people like them were believed to live. I was walking though a busy street and I saw Naruto in the crowd._

_I was surprised. Why was he in the bad part of town? I started to run over to him but I stopped when I heard shouting. I didn't understand many of the names they called him only a few._

_Naruto ignored them and continued walking. The shouting got worse; he still didn't pay any attention to them. One of them threw a bottle at him. There was a loud crack and then it shattered. The group was laughing then they started walking towards him, he turned around and then took off running._

_The group of people followed. I stood there for a few minutes not moving. What had I just seen? I didn't want to think about it but I did. I knew I would have to after school. I ran off, I didn't want to be late to school. Iruka would be angry with me._

I had been thinking back on the earlier events. I didn't even know that we had arrived at Ichiraku. Naruto sat down first and he had a bowl of ramen placed in front of him immediately.

He looked up and smiled, "Thanks old man, you always know what I like," he smiled to him.

"I have to take care of my best customer," he replied back smiling. I jumped up onto the chair and sat down. Ayame, I think that was her name, placed a bowl in front of me as well.

"Thank you," I said politely. Naruto was already slurping up his noodles. I followed his example and started eating. There were a few minutes of silence that passed between us.

I knew that I would have to ask him sooner rather then later so I tried to bring up the subject, "Hey Naruto," I said, he turned to look at me. Noodles were hanging from his mouth. "Did you pull a prank recently?" I asked, "One that made a lot of people mad?"

He looked at me with confusion on his face and then slurped up the noodles that were hanging from his mouth. "I haven't pulled a big prank in a long time," he thought for a while, "The last one I did was on the closet-pervert," he told me. I remember watching that one it was hilarious.

I frowned. If that wasn't it then why did the villagers treat him that way this morning?

"What brought that up?" Naruto asked after he finished his bowl. It was replaced immediately with another. It was his second bowl.

"Why did those people do that to you this morning?" I hoped I would have to say it in front of Ayame and her father.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened this morning?" I could tell that the boss was lying. Normally he was bad at lying but he said it with a straight face.

This part I whispered, "Those people that called you a demon, a monster and threw…" I didn't get to finish my sentence. He stood up suddenly and looked at me. His eyes were slit, and they were different. He had a creepy expression on his face.

"Konohamaru," his voice sent goose bumps across my skin. "If I were you I would forget what you saw, and never speak of it again, I don't want to tell you the consequences you would face if you told anyone," with that he turned to the old man.

"I'll pay for his too," he slapped down some coins and walked off. He hadn't even touched the second bowl.

I don't think I moved for several minutes.

XOXOXOXOXO

I walked into the Hokage's office. He motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs in his office. I did.

"Did you notice that Naruto was acting strange today?" he asked me. I thought about it. Naruto did in a way attack me on the bridge and for once he didn't mess up. Also that he was unusually quiet. He didn't fight back when he was insulted either. Except with Sasuke but that was about something else I think.

"Yes we was acting strange today, and now that I think about it. It's as if someone replaced Naruto with a completely different person," I told him. "You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" The Hokage knew, why else would he call me here and ask me that?

"I do know," he replied. He then proceeds to tell me of last night's events.

"I would like you to watch Naruto a bit closer from now on," he requested at the end of his speech. I knew that even if it sounded like a request it was not, it was an order. I didn't say anything I was still letting the information sink in.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," was all I could get out. I was dismissed and I left the tower.

I started searching for Naruto. It wouldn't be too hard to find him, it was mid-afternoon and he didn't eat lunch today. I knew where he would be, Ichiraku.

I spotted him and he was with Konohamaru. They seem to be having a normal conversation. I couldn't hear it at first but I moved closer to observe. I noticed that Naruto began to get annoyed with some of the questions he was asking.

"What brought that up?" Naruto asked after he finished his bowl. It was replaced immediately with another. I must have missed his first questions. I frowned.

"Why did those people do that to you this morning?" Konohamaru responded. It seemed like he was trying to say it so that no one would hear it.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened this morning?" Naruto replied. I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. The only thing that I could think of was the murders that he committed last night. Something happened this morning as well.

This part Konohamaru whispered, "Those people that called you a demon, a monster and threw…" He didn't get to finish the sentence. Naruto stood up suddenly and looked at him. From where I was I could see his face but I could see Konohamaru's face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Frozen with fear.

"Konohamaru," I could see Konohamaru shiver. "If I were you I would forget what you saw, and never speak of it again, I don't want to tell you the consequences you would face if you told anyone," with that he turned to the old man.

"I'll pay for his too," he slapped down some coins and walked off.

He just sat there for a few minutes as Naruto walked off. I didn't have time to check on him, I needed to follow Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXO

I left Ichiraku quickly. I could not believe that I had just threatened Konohamaru. I did not look back; I didn't want to see his expression again. I opted not to train today, but instead to go home and try to forget this day. I knew that I couldn't anymore, the mask was getting harder and harder to keep up. It was slipping.

My house would be the best place to try to regain my control. It was also the best place to hide if I lost it. I walked though the streets. Insults were thrown at me from the people I walked by. There was the occasional glare but nothing could compare to last night's attempt to kill me.

I felt a pair of eyes on me; I could tell who it was so I didn't look back. Kakashi was following me. I picked up the pace so I could loose him. I quickly formed a hand sign and used the jutsu quietly. It was the shadow clone jutsu. I had my clone follow Kakashi just in case I did slip into insanity, I didn't want him to become one of my victims.

I rounded a corner and I could see my apartment complex. I broke into a sprint. I pulled out my keys from my pocket. I ran up the stairs and to my door. It was a few seconds for me to open my door. I slammed it shut, almost in a panic. I locked the door and then flipped the deadbolt. I leaned up against the back of the door and slowly slide down it until I was sitting on the floor.

I was breathing heavily and irregularly. I stiffed a laugh, and a cheshire grin spread across my face. If I had looked in a mirror I would have seen a demon looking back at me. Kyuubi wasn't doing this. It was me, the real me. My mask had slipped; it would take all night to get it back on. As long as there were no interruptions.

I felt the floor shift by the door and I saw shadows blocking the light the creped under the door. I stood up and undid the locks on the door. I stood waiting for them to enter. I heard a knock at the door. I turned the handle and pushed to door open just a crack. I stepped into the corner behind the door.

It was a few seconds later that my door was kicked open. I swung violently on its hinges and hit the wall next to me and stuck in it. The door was a few inches from my face. Perfect was all I could think.

The person seemed to storm though my apartment looking for me. He didn't find me. "The target is gone," the person said. By the voice I could tell it was a male. There was a crash it came from my kitchen. They had broken though my window. I heard them talking for a bit but I couldn't make it out.

There were several loud crashes. I pushed on the door. It moved silently. I watched one of the people walk down the hallway the other was in my living room. They were trashing my house. It took the first person a few minutes to destroy my furniture. I stray piece of wood rolled my way. It stopped at my feet.

I picked it up. I was fairly heavy. The person moved into the kitchen. I followed right behind them. Before they could break something I lifted the piece of wood and swung it. It hit the person across the side of their head. They went limp and crumpled on the floor like a rag doll. I had hit him hard enough to knock him out not kill him. I moved to where the second one was.

I walked down the hallway to my room. I heard no crashes in there. I walked in the room. The person stopped what he was doing. Crap, he must have heard me. He was turning to look at me. I moved closer to him. By the time he finished turning I was about two inches in front of him. His eyes grew wide; I could see my reflection in them. I smiled. He opened his mouth to scream but I silenced him.

I struck his across the jaw; a spew of blood and saliva flew dramatically from his mouth. I heard the jaw crack; I smiled to myself as I saw a few teeth also coming out of his mouth. He spun before he hit the ground, flinging the blood across the room. He was on the ground unconscious. I looked down and him then stepped over his body to my dresser.

I pulled open on of the draws. It was full of my ninja supplies. I pulled out a few items and then turned back to the man. I picked him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of my room and down the hall. In my living room there were two pillars that stood free from the wall. I laid this person up against one of them. I tied his hands behind the pillar with rope. I bound his feet and gagged the person.

I did the same to the one in the kitchen. Now I just had to wait for them to wake. Then we could begin. While I waited I thought I should sharpen my kunai. Sharp kunai make the cleanest and most precise cuts I told myself.

It was dark by the time they both woke up. I could hear muffled screams and the one with the broken jaw one was struggling. I came into the living room and went over to the one with the broken jaw first. I gripped my kunai. Out of the corner of my eye I looked over at the other person then I plunged the kunai deep in the sternum of the person.

Howls of pain, even if they were muffled were still loud, came from the person and I pulled out the kunai and repeated the action again. Blood was pouring from the stabs. I heard a loud crack. I put the kunai down and put both of my hands in the wound I had just created. I almost broke though the sternum. I was going to crack open his chest. The other person was screaming at me. I turned to look at him.

He was trying to say something. I walked over and pulled out the rope in his mouth.

"Last words?" I asked. I sounded psychotic. I guess at this point I was.

"He spat in my face, I didn't flinch. I didn't even blink, "DEMON! YOU FUCKING DEMON!" was all he screamed. I shrugged of the comment.

I left the gage off and returned to the person with the broken jaw. I put my hands in his wound again and this time I could grip the inside of his chest cavity. I looked up at him and grinned.

With a loud crack I opened up the chest cavity. More muffled screams and howls were heard from the person. There was a bloodcurdling scream; even if it was muffled it was still loud. He's still conscious, that's amazing I thought. After this he won't be though.

XOXOXOXOXO

I noticed that Naruto left Ichiraku rather fast so I had to followed him quickly. I couldn't loose him. He was becoming unstable. I couldn't let him kill any more people. I saw that he started to pick up his pace. I had to wonder if he had seen me. He turned a corner and for a few seconds I lost my sight of him. I cursed to myself.

I spotted him not to far away. He had slowed back down to a slow walk. I heard him call out to me, "Kakashi-sensei." I froze. "I know you are there, you might as well come out know," he told me.

I jumped down from my hiding spot. "What is it Naruto?" I asked him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked quickly.

I had to think of a lie, "A teacher is not allowed to look after their students?" I asked in a nice voice.

"Kakashi you shouldn't lie to me. I hate liars," he said. It sounded like he was threatening me. I sighed.

"You got me Naruto," I held up my hand defensively, "The Hokage, asked me to watch you, out of concern," it looked like he had accepted that answer. "I am also worried about you. Are you okay Naruto?" I asked him.

He looked down, "I haven't felt like myself today," he told me.

I debated on whether I should tell him about what the Hokage had informed me off, "Naruto, the Hokage told me what happened last night," I saw him visibly stiffen. He was silent.

"I'm just worried about you Naruto," I told him.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei. I'm used to having people try to kill me," he replied. I looked at his confused. I had never been told about this.

"How many has there been Naruto?" I asked.

"Kaka-sensei, can we talk somewhere more private?"' he asked me. I agreed and then showed him to my house. I thought it was the best place to talk.

XOXOXOXOXO

I can't believe it; I was fooled by a clone. I didn't even notice that Naruto had tricked me. I ran faster though the village. Dam it!

I stopped. I was at his house. I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I knocked. I heard a few footsteps and then the door opened. A smiling Naruto greeted me. He looks like the normal Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto. Do you mind if I come in?" I asked him. His eyes light up.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei," he replied enthusiastically. He opened up the door and let me in. I looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The apartment was well furnished and it was even clean.

"Are you hungry sensei, I was just making some ramen, you could join me if you like?" Naruto asked. He was being incredibly polite, even for Naruto that was odd.

I looked at him. Nothing seemed physically off with him. No slit pupils, fangs, claws or blood on him. This wasn't the Naruto from earlier today. Maybe he started feeling better?

"Sure Naruto, I haven't eaten yet. If I'm not being a burden that is," I told him. The truth was that I had already eaten. Naruto should know that. He can get memories and experience from his clone. Maybe he doesn't know that he can do that?

Naruto flashed me his signature grin and then led me to the kitchen. I could smell the ramen cooking on the stove. I sat down at the table.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," his voice sounded different but only slightly. I looked at him. Nothing had changed yet he still looked like Naruto.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after the missions today," I told him. I heard a clink and I looked down at the table. I large bowl of ramen had been placed in front of me. He dished one for himself and then sat down. He handed me a pair of chopsticks. He started eating his ramen. I followed his example and at them as well.

"Why? Was I acting strange today?" he asked me. That one caught me off guard. His clone told me earlier that he hadn't felt like himself all day. Why is the real Naruto telling me this?

"It's just that you preformed better then I was expecting is all," I pointed out. "Sasuke thought you were acting really strange though," I finished.

"Sakura did too," he started laughing, "Although you could say that I was not acting like myself today, neh Kakashi-sensei?" he asked me. This conversation was getting odder by the moment.

"You were just slightly odd today Naruto. Nothing really serious," I told him. I finished eating the ramen. He smiled at me then a dead silence filled the room. He was finishing up his ramen. He stood up.

"Do you want some more, sensei?" he asked me as he dished himself some more.

"I'm full Naruto, thanks though. I never knew you could cook," I told him. He gave me a huge grin and then sat back down at the table.

"I guess you learn new things about people everyday," he responded he had a creepy grin on his face now. He finished his bowl of ramen.

I felt something odd at that moment. The room looked off to me. It was like a haze was in the room. I stood up quickly. Naruto noticed this; he was by my side quickly. He pushed me back into the chair I had been sitting in.

"What's wrong Kaka-sensei?" his voice had a fake sound of concern in it. I shook my head. What had I seen? It was almost like… that's when it hit me. Genjutsu, how long and when did he put this up? Did I even see it?

"Nothing, I though I saw something. I guess I was wrong," I replied giving him a smile. I looked at Naruto. He still looked the same nothing had changed.

"That's good. I like your company sensei," he said. I knew I had to leave soon but he was trying to keep me there with meaningless conversation. Why?

I played along, "I guess you don't get a lot of visitors? I don't see why though. You are a nice person, Naruto," I told him. I saw him smile at that.

"You are one of the few people who have that view, sensei. Many people just try to get rid of me or ignore me," I was sure now, he was trying to keep me there.

I heard something crash in the apartment. Naruto didn't react to it but instead stood up calmly, "I'll be back. I have to go see what that was," he said before he stated to walk away from me but he turned back to me, "Please don't leave." His voice was forceful at that point.

I stayed. He came back a few minutes later.

"Seems like a cat got in and broke a few things, that's all," he told me. Sounded like a lie to me.

I heard the crash again but this time there was a muffled scream too. The sound of panicked footsteps also accompanied the scream. Naruto had moved and picked up a large knife from the kitchen. I froze.

I saw a man come running down the hall. He was covered in blood; there were markings all over his body. Clothing slashed and I saw nails had been pounded into his hands and other parts of his body too.

He ran to the door and tried to open it with his bloody, nailed hands. Naruto walked over to his. I couldn't pick up what he said. The guy now was on the floor pleading to his life. I heard Naruto laugh manically.

The person's eyes connected with mine and he bolted from the door towards me. He didn't make it.

I saw a stream of blood and then his head rolled on the ground. Naruto decapitated him with the knife. That's when everything became clearer. The haze was gone now. I was right it was Genjutsu.

Naruto looked at me. His hair was drenched in blood; it was all over his body too. His clothes had soaked it up. I saw his nails were claws, and his eyes were slit but they weren't red. They were blue.

He smiled at me, fangs showing. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei. Dead man walking," he told me. His voice chilled my blood. He took a few steps towards me. I stepped back I looked around at that time. The apartment was trashed; I could see the bodies of two people. One had been gutted and the blood was all over the floor. The smell hit me.

I looked over at the table and the kitchen. I didn't dare look back at that sight. I felt like vomiting. While I was looking around he had moved towards me again. He was right in front of me.

"What's wrong sensei? Didn't you like your ramen?" he asked me.

…

..

.

_END_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Love it? Hate it? Did it creep you out?

This is un-edited and un-betaed. If you see any mistakes please tell me.

**Author's comment:**

That's the end of this two-shot, _Shattered Reality_. Now for those of you who are still confused about certain things I'll explain. Also I kind of started to rant too…

POV changes almost every time there are breaks. There are a few time that it is the same person just a time skip.

Here the order of the POV's

_Naruto,Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Naruto, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, Kakashi, Kakashi_

That's the breakdown of the changes. I added the other characters points of view to make the story better and also longer. I bashed Sakura's character because the time period that this takes place in I didn't like her. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were my favorites at this time. I also added Konohamaru too. This takes place before the land of waves arc. So they are still new genin.

How many of you got what Naruto was asking about and why Kakashi wanted to vomit. One clue, it was not ramen that he had been eating. Second clue, one person had been gutted but the organs were gone…

I have to say once Konohamaru came into this story I enjoyed writing everything after it. I had to edit out a few scenes that didn't relate to the main story or were too violent.

Just another thing to point out. Chapter 1 was what the day should have been like and Chapter 2 is what really happened. It's the same day told twice. It's funny how one event can mess up your day and other peoples too.

Linear Kitsune

**2nd Authors comment:**

Well now that I have re-submitted this what do you all think? I was attempting to re-write this and give it a better plot and that is what gave birth the story "The Night Everything Changed" so I'm still playing with this plot idea.


End file.
